cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Bully Demise
Darren Matthews (August 10, 1995) is an English professional wrestler. He currently wrestles in the World Wide Wrestling Network and the Online Wrestling Federation under the ring name Bully Demise. Backstory As a child, Bully Demise was brought up in the worst part of Birmingham, England. Violence was normal in his hometown, with knife crime being an every day occurrence. To defend himself from the streets of Birmingham, Demise decided to become a Bare Knuckle Brawler. His career in Bare Knuckle Fighting lasted about two years before he decided to move to South Carolina to pursue a professional wrestling career. Disaster struck after he moved to the United States, as South Carolina became a post-apocalyptic wasteland. After weeks of exploring the wasteland, he eventually found a professional wrestling event that was put on by other survivors. This was when he met Drew Anderson. They didn't know each other for very long as Demise discovered a way out of South Carolina and eventually moved back to England. Professional Wrestling Career Online Wrestling Federation (2018 - Present) In the summer of 2018, Demise debuted in the Online Wrestling Federation. However, his career didn’t take off until October 2018. Not too long after the company was updated, he captured the Intercontinental Championship. Nobody could’ve predicted the development his character would go through in the following months. Trained in bare-knuckle brawling on the mean streets of Birmingham, England, Bully Demise brings strength, arrogance and cunning to the ring in equal measure. He was imbued with confidence and eloquence, character traits that propelled the cocky young Brit to the top ranks in the OWF. Bully Demise's path of destruction continues with every beat down he executes. His nasty attitude promises he will not stop any time soon. A few days after the New World Order formed in the Online Wrestling Federation, Demise was put in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match against the duo. This match saw him defy the odds and defeat the team in under five minutes. In November, he defeated Oliver Awesome and Psychosis to become the Intercontinental Champion just days after Psychosis won the championship at Ground Zero. At Wrestlefest 1, Bully Demise became the first double champion in OWF history when he defeated El Destripatdor for the United Kingdom Championship as well as Fletcher Benson, Aleksander Vachon and Jakob Perry to retain the Intercontinental Championship. Anarchy Underground Wrestling (2018) In late 2018, Bully Demise debuted in AUW. During his very short time in the company, he became AUW Mr. Money in the Bank and the United States Champion. He was also involved in two other matches, one with Cody Anarchy and the other with Anti Venom. World Wide Wrestling Network (2018 - Present) In December 2018, he debuted in the World Wide Wrestling Network. His debut match was a Triple Threat Ladder match against Jason Muerte Jr. and Joe Blade in the main event of Monday Night Melee. Ever since his debut, he has been dominating the roster. On May 6, 2019, he was involved in a Brass Knuckles match against Glen Bradner. For most of the match, Bully Demise was not taking any bullshit as he dominated his opponent. Eventually, Demise walked out with the victory via a pinfall in the crowd. Championship Wrestling Federation (2019 - Present) Lucha Elite Wrestling (2019) Within a few weeks of joining LEW, Bully Demise was already the Television Champion after defeating Drew Anderson in a Ladder match. After the match, Demise decided to viciously assault his opposition by throwing him into the steel steps. A week later, he successfully defended his championship against Drew Anderson in a Steel Cage match. Martyr International Wrestling Federation (2019 - Present) When he initially debuted in MIWF, he was put in a Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match for the World Heavyweight Championship, which he eventually won. However, his title reign was short-lived, as he lost the title to Blake Frost a few weeks later. Not long after his title loss, he formed a tag team with Drew Anderson called the 'Wasteland Warriors'. Their debut match was to determine the No. 1 contenders for the World Tag Team Championships, which they managed to win. When it came to the title match, they came up short against the Martyrs. In Wrestling Signatures * England's Finest (Spike DDT) * Random Act of Violence (Hip Toss Knee Strike) Finishers * Bull Hammer (Forearm Smash 8) * One Hit Wonder (Kamigoye 1) Nicknames * Beast of Birmingham * Birmingham's Number One * The Career Killer Championships & Accomplishments Anarchy Underground Wrestling * 1x Money in the Bank Holder * 1x United States Champion * 1x Tag Team Champion (1x with Jakob Perry) Online Wrestling Federation * 1x Intercontinental Champion * 1x United Kingdom Champion * 1x European Champion Lucha Elite Wrestling * 1x Television Champion Ring the Bell Wrestling * 1x Knockout Champion Martyr International Wrestling Federation * 1x World Heavyweight Champion Championship Wrestling Federation * 2x Knockout Champion